


【盾铁ABO】一次普通的PWP

by Fanciszek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, A盾B铁, M/M, 发情期
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanciszek/pseuds/Fanciszek
Summary: Tony Stark是个Beta，在与美国队长第一次见面及第一次并肩作战后，他撞上了道德标杆，AKA超级Alpha的发/情/期，还被艹/了/个/爽。





	【盾铁ABO】一次普通的PWP

**Author's Note:**

> ①Alpha×偏A Beta注意，会有点疼。②私设Beta只有在Alpha有意愿的情况下才能闻到这名Alpha的信息素，Beta自身也有信息素，但是很淡，凑近后颈才能闻到。③Alpha信息素对其它性别及较弱的同性有压迫作用。④ooc炸裂，剧情逻辑死。实话，三观不太正。⑤对Tony·Stark不太友好。

土耳其烤肉真的很难吃，Tony在咬下去的第一口就后悔了。他用跟他隔着一个Thor的美国队长的高尚品质发誓，这是他吃过的最难吃的东西——它是不是没熟？其他几人也都各自沉默着，他们也不熟，最多就是对抗了同一个敌人然后赢得了同一场战争。但四舍五入一下，这算过命的交情呢——给点儿面子说点话行吗？Tony自己也被难吃得说不出话，他竭力克制着面部肌肉不抽搐，然后使劲吞下去。

哇。他在心底小小惊叹了一下，神了，厨师是怎么做出来这种玩意儿的，用三流的魔法吗？

那支老冰棍率先站起来，他的脸色看上去不太正常，红得不正常——“抱歉各位，我要先走一步”——哈，说话起个头还带“Sorry”，果然有道德风范。

在场所有Alpha都可以看出Steve的状况不太好，这可能是他解冻之后第一次发/情，憋了整整七十年所爆发出的信息素令他们有点窒息，除了Tony，他毕竟是个Beta。

“你是被烤肉诱发了发/情吗？”Thor说。

Clint放下手中只咬了个牙印的烤肉：“说实话，方圆两个街区的药店可能都关门了，上哪找抑制剂去，”他咂咂嘴：“你能撑得住吗？要不要去给你找个Omega？”

他环视一圈：“等会儿，这里没有Omega吧？”

“是，没有。但是有个利用烤肉引诱队长发/情的Beta，就这一个Beta，剩下的Alpha快被熏死了。”Natasha说。——“关烤肉什么事……呸，关我什么事！”Tony说，这一切都是生理性别的问题，他和一名四倍Alpha距离过近，即使这名Alpha压抑着他躁动的信息素，也仍旧令他不安，“Rogers，我现在把你弄到Stark大厦里，你可以自己解决问题。事先申明，我的大厦里可没有Alpha的抑制剂，如果你需要的话，可以让Jarvis帮你网购。”

他伸出手，示意Steve可以抱住他，“送货上门，需要多长时间我就不知道了。”

“或者像Clint说的那样，找个Omega帮你解决……呃，你和Omega搞过吗？我觉得你应该还是处男。哇你的身体确实很棒，酷毙了，我想没有几个Omega可以承受你。”他的声音渐渐隐藏在扣下的面甲下，这怪不得他，他一对上Rogers话匣子就关不上，也需要说话来缓解压力。

Clint吹了声口哨，看着美国队长犹豫着抱住钢铁侠冰冷而满是刮痕的铁甲，又犹豫着用脸蹭蹭给自己降温。要知道这只是他们第一次，或许是今日的第二次见面，这样做亲密得有点过。

但是很好。Steve感觉很舒服，很凉快。他的四倍控制力阻止他在绷紧的制服里勃/起，却阻止不了他身体里火烧一般的燥热感。Tony脚下的喷射器喷出蓝白火焰：“很快就到，Cap，你可以不用乱蹭，我不太好保持平衡……”

“抱歉……”Steve又蹭了蹭，说。他嗓音嘶哑，像有火在喉咙里灼烧。这比七十年前任何一次发/情都更加难熬，可能是战斗中肾上腺素激增令它来势汹涌，也可能是他太久没有抱过任何人——从出生到现在，够不够久？他热得快要烧着了，天，他甚至难以维持理智。

“吾友，祝你发/情愉快。”Thor笑说。

“再见了您嘞。”Tony帮Steve回答。

-

Tony想把这名在他铁甲上乱蹭的美国队长扔下去，从一百多米的高空——估计摔不死，但能让他清醒点。Steve的耳机还没摘，于是Tony能清晰听到他混杂电流音的微弱呻吟声和愈发粗重的呼吸。

他只好飞得再快点。Beta没有发/情期，可隔着一层铁甲，他也觉得自己身体里产生一点点几不可见的燥热和压抑的感觉，跟背着被太阳暴晒一整天的石头一样难受。

美国队长生理年龄只有二十多，正是血气方刚的时候。Tony这样安慰自己。他直接撞破自家大厦一个房间外的玻璃，然后把Mr.Rogers丢在床上。

Mark7刚从他身上剥下，他就被那股，呃，那一大波青草味儿、温和却略带侵略性的信息素包围起来，Steve似乎已经无法控制自己。“Rogers你还好吗？”Tony问，只有喘息能回答他。他又自言自语，：“好像不太好。”

“Jarvis，准备抑制剂，等会送到这间房里。”只能让Cap再忍耐一些时候了，他看看门上的编号，“7-4。”

“Yes，sir。”

-

Tony没能走出这个房间，他刚碰上门把就被那股信息素压得差点倒下去，Beta生理性的恐惧在一瞬间几乎将他吞噬，他惊惶回头，瞬间被Steve压在门板上。

“Rogers？Captain？Steve？？嘿嘿嘿清醒一点！”Tony喉结上下滚动一下，他试图抬起手把Steve推开，但那双手立马被抓住举过头顶，腕骨狠狠磕在木头上，疼得Tony倒吸一口凉气，“HELP！Jarvis，你还在吗？”

头顶广播上的灯闪烁一下，“在的。呃，sir，您似乎遇见了危险，Captain处于发/情状态，事实上，我无法在不伤害你们其中一位的情况下将你们分开。”Jarvis说，他无机质的机械声透出一丝困惑，“也许你们可以试着自己解决。”

Tony瞪大眼睛，震惊于Jarvis撂挑子不干的行为，但他很快就睁不开眼睛了，Steve咬上他的耳垂细细啃咬，他只好闭上眼睛。

“Tony……Tony Stark，帮帮我，就一次……可以吗？”Steve嗓音低哑，他温柔的声线和他像尖锐刀具划过Tony神经的信息素完全在两个极端，而Tony不得不咬牙妥协。

“……就一次。”

-

Stark大厦的每一间客房都应该有一抽屉的安全套和一抽屉的润滑剂，Tony只想过他会把安全套套在自己的阴茎上，从没想过有一天他会把润滑剂挤进自己的后穴里——冰凉的半凝固体贴上火热肠壁往里深入，这种触感激得他浑身发抖，而造成这一切行为的Rogers先生把Tony抱在怀里，难耐地舔吻着Tony的后颈，咖啡味淡得几乎闻不见，被青草味裹着，只占小小的一块地方。

他无师自通地将手指挤进Tony的臀缝里，又触碰一下Tony的手指——Steve的肢端末梢跟他的躯干一样烫热——把瓶口抵着甬道的润滑剂取下来，随意丢到地上。一根手指试探着按压一下入口周围的皮肤，然后他把手指插进去，在里面生疏而仔细地搅弄。

层层叠叠的细嫩的肉壁在侵入瞬间就包裹上去，那太色情且令人期待，Steve难以想象他的性器进入时会有多么爽快，一定很舒服，他仅仅只是用手指艹弄这个人就忍不住兴奋。于是喟叹出声：“Tony……”他尖利的虎牙擦过后颈那块薄薄的皮肤，“你里面好紧……”

老冰棍打嘴炮还挺牛逼。Tony强忍住甬道被侵犯的诡异感觉，那根手指在里面翻搅按压敏感的粘膜，像毒蛇——不要怪他这么形容，老冰棍本人可能没有意识到他的信息素带给他精神上多大的压力，即使它是无意识释放出的。他无法全身心投入这场性爱，操，第二根手指进去了，里面涨得难受。

他终于像难以忍受一样地，喉咙里冒出一丝抽噎。发情的明明是Steve，一丝不挂的却是他，Steve扒光了他的所有衣服，它们大多数散在床底，而那件黑T挂在床边要掉不掉，这种反差令Tony不适，很不适：“你不是要解决发情吗？我觉得前戏已经够了……你可以直接进来。”他双手摸索向Steve的裤链，把它拉下来。那里鼓起很大一块，他试着去摸内裤边缘，但那根阴茎结结实实把他吓了一跳。

现在还有机会逃跑吗？Tony眼前一黑。

Steve顿了一下。他知道自己的尺寸，七十年前在军队洗公共澡堂的时候跟那群Alpha对比过，他大得可怕——所以他没有顺着Tony，会伤到他，即使他自己快要憋坏了。他试着按照性启蒙书上来，那块可以给人快感的腺体。好像叫前列腺。大概在往里深入两个指节处。

他按压一圈，在发现那处的时候，感觉裹着他手指的嫩肉紧缩起来。

找到了。Steve对着那块腺体狠狠按压抠挖，Tony的躯体猛然僵硬，然后瘫软，坐在Steve身上导致他大腿无法并拢，他浑身发抖，快感从尾椎窜向大脑，太舒服了，他被这一下弄到眼角发红，舒服得他要蜷起身体缩在Steve怀里。Steve的唇好像一直没离开他后颈那一块地方，咖啡味变得更苦也更甜蜜，味道还是很淡，但比刚开始好多了，至少染上了情欲的味道。好吧，他就是想欺负这个刚认识没多久的硬骨头Beta，他笑，手上动作未停，操得Tony颤抖呜咽，阴茎高高翘起，然后他狠狠咬上那一块软肉。

他尝到血腥味，一定被咬穿了，Steve想，他至少被生物侵略本能支配一半的大脑思考着，他听见Tony拔高的尖叫，终于决定发起全面进攻。

冷冽的青草味越来越浓，仿佛要凝成实体，被缠绕在其中唯一的猎物毫无防备，承担下所有攻击，然后溃不成军。

Tony顺服地半阖上眼睛。因他感觉那根粗热的性器顶着他后面的入口，好像要插进去。

真的进去了。穴口被压得没有一丝褶皱，那根阴茎慢慢深入，里面的润滑剂被碾成白沫，从里面被挤出来，就像Tony自己分泌的水液，也像被内射过一样。Steve低头看着自己的东西一寸寸挤进去，Tony也应该看看。“Tony？”他说，“Tony……睁开眼睛。”

Steve的眼睛充满欲望又有可见的正直，Tony感觉自己被他诱惑，顺着Steve的目光去看。

他看见自己跟Steve的尺寸严重不符合的后穴一缩一张吞吃那根，操，那根恐怖的玩意儿，他也终于感受到那处的不适，过于粗大，他感觉自己内脏都要被挤到一边，胀痛感侵袭他的肉体，而当龟头碾过他刚被玩弄到凸起的前列腺时，他瞪大眼睛试图反抗，试图撑起身来，却被Steve抓着腰往下按。

于是那根阴茎滑进去了，以很快的速度。硬热的性器挤开满是水液的缩紧的肉壁，猛烈擦过所有敏感点，一直到最深处。Alpha的控制欲和完美的快感清除Steve最后的理智，他现在只想把这个Beta操坏。很奇怪的，这个性征微弱的Beta把他完全吸引住了。

Tony张了张嘴，他想尖叫，可声带好像失灵一样地发不出声。Alpha的阴茎跟两根手指当然不能比，他只觉得甬道要被涨裂，酸涩感传遍全身，他想要身体放松来达到减弱疼痛的目的，可没有用，那种感觉只会让他反射性地绷紧身体，于是在Steve看来，Tony因为疼痛而无规律地抽搐颤抖，连带着夹住他的阴茎，像胃不好的小孩被迫吃下棒冰一样。他早知道的，Beta作为承受用的生殖器官没有发育完全，谁都知道，只有完全没有挨操方面相关知识的Tony不知道。

所幸没有流血。他就着插入的姿势把Tony放在床上。Tony把腿张开减轻被操开的疼痛，他把人腿折成m形——这样可以更直观看到自己性器进出时的样子，当然也可以使甬道深处的肌群挤得更为紧密——Tony要被这羞耻的姿势打败了，失去在Alpha怀里所得到的庇护，他更为完全地暴露在肆虐的，带有指向性的信息素里，精神和肉体的夹击让他险些流泪求饶。

Steve看着Tony的小腹，那里被粗大的阴茎撑起一点弧度，看上去微微有点扎眼。他表示很喜欢这种感觉，于是开始慢慢地毫无章法地抽动起来，那点弧度就消下去再突出。Tony哭喘着，那根阴茎比他的肠壁温度高多了，烫得他感觉交合处要烧着了一样，而在里面抽插这种动作让粘膜被狠狠摩擦，迸出灼烧神经的火花，过电的感觉令他恐慌。他感到嗓子干哑，眼角发热：“Cap…captain……”他用商量至乞求的口气，“你可以停一下……”

Steve听见了，并决定假装没有听见。他的眼神似乎比Tony更加委屈，眼底迷离模糊，完全被欲望控制了一样，大概有30％是装的。被发情控制的Alpha做出不太绅士的行为时应该被人原谅，他把Tony的腿掰得更开，膝盖几乎碰到肩膀——然后大开大合地操弄起来。

胯骨反复撞上Tony的臀，润滑剂被碾成白沫溅在两人身上，咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声传到Tony耳里，使得他意识到自己确实是被一个Alpha给操了，操到无法反抗，还发出这样色情的声音。他似乎比Steve这个真处男还要生涩，毕竟是第一次被侵犯后穴，感到不舒服是很正常的事。

——而这种不舒服在前列腺被恶意撞过的时候彻底烟消云散。他无法控制地出声，声音到一半戛然而止，转成低微的呻吟；他原本乖顺垂下的眼皮睁开，眼睛里涌上薄薄一层生理性的泪水，像被猎人仔细观赏的猎物；他的身体终于开始发烫，从被撞到发红的臀尖开始，到处都染上高热的红色；他大腿想并拢，然后被Steve按住——

实在太快了。一浪未平一浪又起的快感快要将Tony堆上云端。Steve的撞击越来越狠戾，他决定在彻底摧毁Beta的防线前先让Beta达到一次高潮。

他把Tony几乎要失去知觉的腿放下，小腿长时间绷紧缺血——这个姿势虽然很色情，令上位者感官舒适，但对下位实在不太友好——Steve重新把他抱起，恢复到之前那个姿势；Tony本身的重量叠加在那根性器上，似乎进入得更深。Steve拈起Tony的腰，不怪Tony没能作出任何迎合，他已经快被弄坏了。

Steve不介意把他弄得更坏。他顶着那处敏感点抽插，穴里流出的水液从Tony的臀缝里流出来，滴到他们的腿上，他似乎已经可以自己分泌液体。里面紧紧地吸着Steve的阴茎，不愿他出来一样地，死死地吸住。信息素从完全的压迫变成温柔的爱抚和诱惑，青草味里透出几不可闻的苦香咖啡味；Steve一边顶撞一边吸吮Tony后颈溢出的丝缕信息素，被咬穿的伤口除了痛还发痒，他只是用牙齿轻轻磨蹭那点皮肤，这给了Tony极大的安慰，于是低下头好让人顺利地啮咬，像猫，碰到后颈就忍不住作出臣服的姿态。

Steve慢慢啃咬到肩膀，牙印也一点点蔓延。他一只手游离到下面握住Tony挺立流水的性器撸动，一只手往上捏住Tony一边的乳头——Tony很明显地爽到了，特别是被捻起挑逗的那一点——他大概从没意识到自己的乳头有多敏感。过电的激流从被玩弄挺立的地方流向另外两处，被轻柔爱抚的和被狠命顶弄的。

也许过了很久，也许只有几分钟，Tony觉得自己快要高潮了，他原本就紧窒的甬道缩得更紧，喉中泄出濒临绝顶的呜咽。Steve操得更快，啪啪的声响几乎连在一起。

“Captain……”Tony的声音都打着颤，“我想射……”

“是‘Steve’。”他说，“Steve说你可以射。”

Tony眼前炸出一道白光，覆盖他的全部视线。他嘴里含混不清地叫着“Steve”——然后射出来。射出的精液大多喷溅在Steve的胸前，有几滴溅在Steve嘴边——他将那几滴舔干净，眯眯眼露出微笑，把弄射Tony的手指伸到Tony半开湿红的嘴里。

他说：“把它舔干净，Tony。”

Tony可能是射精的时候连带把脑浆一块射了出来，失去判断的能力；也可能是Steve用信息素勾引他做出他想让他做的事，总之，Tony迷茫地看着Steve，下意识地去舔，一点一点地，用舌头勾弄，然后吞下去。

Steve倒吸一口凉气，差点被他撩到忍不住——他奖励Tony一个接近窒息的深吻，同时深深地操干进入——因不应期而痉挛的肉壁绞吸着侵入的性器，Tony小声吸气，生理性的排斥与不适令他想要推拒，性别上的压制却令他不敢妄动，滚烫的汗水在坠落瞬间变得冰冷，随他们的动作飞溅洒落。

Tony在发抖，Steve特别喜欢吻他咬他，将他嘴唇咬得红肿，然后往下吸出一个个印记；他的乳头始终被照顾着，拽起来捻压然后狠狠弹回去，激起他一声哭喘。而这一切只能使Tony抵触，他已经完全可以确信Steve彻底失去理智了，现在的他大概只是一个用来解决发情期的容器，也许甬道里会被射满Steve的精液，然后一股一股慢慢流出来，糟糕的是他也许还要自己做清理。

诡秘的快感在不应期后再次涌起，他勉力适应，试图享受这场性交。

Steve并不像Tony想的那样，他守着最后一道理智防线，用理智思考“怎样才能操得更爽”而不是“Tony看上去不太好要不要继续做下去”，他的理智告诉他，他还可以再深入一点，彻底把Tony干透。

这会让Tony疼痛，但Steve想要。Tony被他摆成跪趴的姿势，腰被狠狠地往下按，臀部就会翘起，紧贴住Steve在臀中间操弄的阴茎；Steve趴下去，从Tony的后颈开始，一点一点往下咬，用侧面最尖利的牙齿刮出凸起的红痕；他似乎不会停下来，直到胡乱戳刺的龟头被那个小口轻轻吸住，它又受惊一般藏回去。

Beta窄小的生殖腔能承受Alpha吗，应该可以吧。Steve稍稍眯起眼睛，像在笑；他照着先前碰到的那个角度，爱抚般慢慢深入，然后狠狠撞击。

Tony只觉得里面有什么东西被打开，疼痛大于酸胀再大于快感，他曲起的双腿绷紧，作出第一次稍微能被注意到的反抗——从Steve下面爬出去，但只挪了两下腿就被拽着腰拖回来，按在胯骨上；而信息素像毒蛇绕颈，随时能致命。

这更加糟糕，他发出第一声真实意义上的哭泣，发红的眼睛里啪嗒掉出眼泪，而Steve从他背后温柔压上，像一个完美的情人或是炮友；可他操得非常用力，那个紧闭的小口似乎都快被操开了，也仍旧没有，毕竟里面没有发育好，太小了，他是Beta。

真的是Beta，不可能被操进去的，很疼，Tony哭泣着对Steve这样说。生殖腔口艰难地承受一次次撞击，轻轻吞吃着阴茎最上面一部分，却不肯屈服打开生殖腔，让Alpha插到里面去。Steve可能是杠上了，他想这样做，他就这样做。

乞求无用，没人能抵挡生殖腔的诱惑，更何况Steve就是奔着它去的；那肉壁被摩擦得充血，像要着火一般地高热，和性器完美契合，被性器操成想要的形状，随主人的哭泣而发颤，它总有办法令Steve性欲高涨，更深重地予以热切。

也许过了很久，Tony整个人都陷进床里，蝴蝶骨振翅欲飞般凸出，被Steve咬住，留下几个深深的牙印，事实上他满身都是吻痕和咬痕，这是Alpha的通病，他们总喜欢在被标记对象身上做下这样的原始印记，像动物圈住自己领地一样的，但Steve是四倍，他大概要比一般Alpha多咬三倍；Tony的嗓子都快哭哑，眼睛红肿，手捂住小腹，滚烫的性器始终在后穴里抽动着，生殖腔口确实要被打开了，里面吐出一小股淫液，浇在阴茎上。

这太过了，简直不敢想象。Steve的手掌包住Tony的手，薄薄一层肌肤覆盖Beta最脆弱的地方，那里已快陷落，被彻底攻占，被Alpha的阴茎捣开，被摩擦柔软幼嫩的生殖腔壁，甚至在里面成结——他喜欢这样，Steve想，他迫不及待。

它被阴茎一点点凿开，然后含住深入进去的那一截；Tony瞪大眼睛，沙哑的哭泣声微不可闻，他快没有力气承受接下来的性事，弓起背试图把自己缩成一团，但被Steve按开固定四肢；他只偶尔抖动一下，头发一绺绺贴在脑门上，眼里的泪、身上的汗跟身下的水不要钱似地流淌。

他真的进来了，操……一定流血了，里面被撕裂了一样。

Steve能感觉生殖腔口箍得很紧，腔里满满都是温暖的水液，他每次抽出都会带动那里往下挤压，带出一大股液体，混杂一点血丝，落在床单上——Steve不再像之前那样用力，他顶在最深处挤压碾磨窄小的生殖腔，龟头被紧紧吸附纠缠，这样很有效，里面会涌出更多的液体来回馈他。

Tony快要被干穿了，身体里最经不得触碰的地方被强烈刺激，挑起尖锐麻木的快感——即使是被这样粗暴对待，他还是能感到堕落的痴迷——他跪不住地瘫倒，被Steve拎起来翻个面继续操，那根阴茎由于溢出的润滑也很容易在里面翻动一圈，这使Tony夹紧括约肌又脱力地放松，张开嘴却发不出一点声音，他又要射了，精液只淅淅沥沥流出来，不应期消失般地，快感从未停止，也许他已经熟透了。

空气中的咖啡味和主人的体力成反比，它渐渐明晰，在空气中游走，被青草味裹成一小团。他从耳垂到后颈，从锁骨到肩膀，亦或是胸部手臂，到处被Alpha留满淫靡的痕迹；Tony的身体外被攻陷，体内也应作出鲜明的标记。

Steve把Tony的脑袋按向一边，压上去再次咬住腺体，那里早就满满覆盖了深重的红痕，红到青紫，轻轻的碰触就会造成疼痛；同时甬道里的阴茎开始发涨，堵住那个不停流水的小地方。

Tony感受到了，他恐惧地等待Alpha成结，而他本身再无力气挣扎。

精液一波波拍打在敏感的腔壁上，生殖腔吞下所有Alpha进入的液体，被一点点撑大，甚至小腹都微微鼓起，像开始怀上小孩那样地，慢慢鼓胀，Tony抱住自己的肚子，抽噎两下，彻底承受不住闭上眼睛，陷入晕厥状态。

大概可以了……在昏迷前，这是Tony想的最后一句话。“就一次”，Steve说的。

等到结消掉了，Steve抽出阴茎，里面的精液混着水液流出来，染满Tony的臀部、大腿和一小部分床单；Steve选择再次捅进去。

Beta是不可能被永久标记的，而为了让标记存留时间更长，需要一次性注入更多信息素。

况且Tony说过要帮他解决一整次发情期的，对吧？


End file.
